


Observant

by MilkTeaMiku



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post Good End, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkTeaMiku/pseuds/MilkTeaMiku
Summary: Everybody knows that Simon likes Markus. Everybody also knows that Markus likes Simon - except Simon.





	Observant

Markus knew that he was noticeably observant. All androids were built to be able to process their surroundings, to analyse, but in him, deviancy had made those functions more pronounced, more readily available. The experience he gained during the revolution gave him advanced skills that most androids lacked, and facilitated his ever increasing observational abilities. If he were human, he would be unusually perceptive. 

In any case, those skills always served him well. As a politician advocating for android rights, he was able to navigate tongue-twisting conversations and read body language to understand deceitful humans. It was a requirement of the position. When it came to helping androids, his observational abilities allowed him to analyse their components to a higher standard, and locate what they needed repaired – or find androids altogether, which was something he did at the request of Connor.

On a more personal level, being good at observing others also allowed him to notice… certain things. He noticed when someone was watching him, especially if they thought he couldn’t tell. He could sense eyes on him, as if it were a visual warning. It was helpful when he was being watched by people who he didn’t want to be watched by – like stubborn human politicians who thought they were superior to androids, or humans who didn’t believe in his message.

But it was also helpful when he sensed Simon watching him.

Since the revolution, they’d grown closer. Markus could understand why some androids might be hesitant to stay by his side. He was the spokesperson for androids, and it was his face that everyone knew. He was never surprised when he was the target of hate crimes. It was better him than another android, he thought. 

Of course, Simon didn’t think that way. He was always by Markus’s side, and always interested in the details of politics. It wasn’t always a landscape he could navigate, and some parts of it puzzled him, and left him stressed. He’d done well managing Jericho, and he was easy to trust with his endearing nature and open face, but it was a struggle for him. He had been relieved when Markus took over. 

Markus appreciated his company. Simon was an ever-present force by his side, someone he knew was willing to support him in any way he needed. 

And Markus was quite fond of him. Politics and Jericho aside, Markus thought Simon was a good person. He was kind and considerate, and always thought his decisions through thoroughly. He treated others with a careful but firm hand, and despite his soft face and gentle eyes, he was very strong willed, and could make the right decision even if it was a difficult one. He was an admirable person. Markus certainly admired him.

His feelings were one of the only things he had not shared with Simon, since he shared most things. But he liked catching Simon watching him, and he liked pretending he hadn’t noticed, so that Simon would continue to do it. 

Markus was good at watching people, at figuring them out, and Simon’s face was easy to read. His gentleness was pleasing to Markus, who felt weary after working all day. Looking at Simon produced a feeling of content in him, as though Simon were a cooling balm applied to a raw wound. He and Simon were often alone, discussing Jericho’s future, and it gave Markus the perfect chance to watch him unencumbered. 

They were walking through Jericho’s new headquarters – the repurposed CyberLife building, hollowed out and reformed to suit androids – when Simon asked about a recent case Markus was helping with.

“Connor believes the witness may be an AX400 model,” Markus explained, as Simon listened attentively. “She’s changed her appearance, but she may be injured. He found blue-blood on a knife in the suspect’s kitchen and believes she may be at risk of haemorrhaging.” 

Simon winced in sympathy. “Would you like me to check our records for AX400 models?”

“If you don’t mind,” Markus said. He couldn’t help but think that this was one of the many things that separated Simon from other androids, even the ones he trusted, who were his close friends. Other androids would have suggested a place for him to start looking, or wished him luck. Simon offered to do the work for him, knowing Markus was busy. 

“Of course not,” Simon assured him, smiling that gentle smile of his. All PL600 models had been made to look kind and approachable, but Markus was convinced that Simon was different. “I’ll see if any of our AX400’s have needed maintenance done for a laceration, too. I’m sure something will come up.”

“Please tell me if it does,” Markus said. “Connor is quite keen to find his suspect, and gaining access to a witness’s account will be very useful for the investigation.” 

Markus was often helping the police department with android related crimes. Since the revolution, he and a select team of androids had created a new system for organising their identities. Androids were now registered through Jericho, which was recognised as a government agency, using their model code, serial number, and their chosen name. The refurbished CyberLife building offered housing to androids who needed help transitioning into their deviancy fully, so many lived nearby, and could be located that way. Other androids were required to provide an address so that they could be found if needed. 

It wasn’t like the world was safe for androids just yet. Markus was working on it. But for now, keeping track of androids was the easiest way to keep them safe from human extremists and anti-android groups. 

As promised, Simon returned with the information Markus needed, and he sent it off to Connor. He was sure to thank Simon properly, giving him a thankful smile and delighting in the way Simon averted his eyes, a faint blue glow coming to his cheeks. 

“You’re teasing him,” North accused one evening, when Simon had scurried off after receiving a compliment from Markus about the points he’d made during meetings that day. 

“I might be,” Markus said. His eyes drifted after Simon, even after he had disappeared from view. “He’s easy to tease.”

North hummed, one sharp brow raised. “It’s cruel to tease, Markus. How unlike you.”

Markus didn’t reply. He could tell North was amused, though it wasn’t spiteful. Rather, it simply wasn’t a well-kept secret that Simon had feelings for Markus. Neither was it a secret that Markus was fond of Simon. He often teased Simon, trying to ply blushes and stuttered words from him. It was only Simon who had yet to realise that Markus liked him.

But, if he were being direct, what wasn’t there to like? 

Simon was brave, and intelligent, and calm. He supported every decision of Markus’s that he deemed appropriate. He didn’t often rise to bait, and never lost his temper. Sometimes Markus liked to imagine how Simon would fit into his home with Carl, and he could only imagine peace.

He wasn’t sure what stopped him from confessing his feelings first. Perhaps he worried that Simon only liked him because of what he’d done for Jericho. Many androids appreciated his actions, and chose to weigh their opinions on him favourably because of that. But he wanted Simon to like him because he was Markus, not because he was the leader of the android revolution. It was hard to imagine his identities as separate, but they were. The way he acted around human politicians was not the same way he acted around his closest companions, after all.

Lately, however, he was wondering if he should be more obvious with his affections. As much as he liked making Simon bashful, he found himself wanting… more. As much as Simon would give.

He let his gaze linger on Simon more often, let his smiles become warmer. 

He’d put his hand on Simon’s shoulder and squeeze just a little, enough so that Simon could feel it. 

When they walked side-by-side, he’d rest his palm on the small of Simon’s back, disguising it as a guiding gesture. 

The faint blue flush on Simon’s cheeks was always noticeable. He couldn’t hide it in the collar of his jacket, even though he often pulled it up to hide his mouth – an adorable gesture, Markus thought.

Still, nothing he did seemed to make Simon realise that he was interested. It was amusing, and Markus found that he was rather good at teasing Simon. 

“Honestly,” Josh murmured under his breath one evening, as Markus smirked and teased to his heart’s content, feeling comfortable around their friends. “How has he not noticed?”

“I can’t bring myself to mind,” Markus said, glancing at Simon, who was attending to a WR600 model that had arrived at Jericho seeking assistance that evening. 

“Simon will notice eventually,” Josh said. “Hopefully.”

Markus remained quiet, his eyes remaining on Simon. When Simon peeked at him over his shoulder, he smiled once more. 

Yes, he was sure Simon would notice. Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written this pairing, it's quite challenging! I might write more for this piece in the future though ^^


End file.
